


Pillow Fights

by foxie_trot



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, fanfiction: bradley/colin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxie_trot/pseuds/foxie_trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shameless PWP. Based around filming of 2x02 with the boys practising their lines together which of course can only lead to one thing.</p>
<p>I blame all of this on imagination55, she prompted me with pillow fights while rehearsing and it would just not leave me alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP. Based around filming of 2x02 with the boys practising their lines together which of course can only lead to one thing.
> 
> I blame all of this on imagination55, she prompted me with pillow fights while rehearsing and it would just not leave me alone.

They’re in Bradley’s room, sitting on his bed, plush white pillows stuffed behind their heads and under their arms. Tomorrow is yet another full day of filming and they’re feeling the pressure of making sure their performance is _absolutely perfect_. So here they are, close to midnight, practising their lines together, even though they have to be up again in five hours. Bradley keeps doing his David Bowie impression at the most inappropriate times, and it sends Colin into fits of giggles that threaten to pitch him onto the floor. Even as he tries to collect himself and glower reproachfully at Bradley for not being serious for at least once in his life, Colin knows he prefers it like this. It helps ease the tension from the repressive stress.

“Bradley, c’mon, you gotta let me get through it proper at least once,” Colin exclaims, shooting him his best lopsided smile. Bradley turns a little pink and bends his head back to his script, snorting noncommittally. They read through it once more, and get almost to their last scene when Bradley just can’t help himself.

“That’s the point, _Merlin_. It’s not a _pillow fight_.” Bradley flounces, voice unnecessarily boisterous. Colin tries to bite back his laughter, and succeeded for about two seconds, before it escaped in a rush, shoulders shaking as he rubs a finger across his brow. He looks over at Bradley briefly, sees the smug grin on his face and grabs the pillow in his lap, whacking Bradley around the head with it. Bradley laughs and falls down bodily onto the mattress, taking hold of the pillow and Colin’s hands, dragging them down with him. Colin laughs at Bradley, but is taken by surprise when next second, he is hit in the face with another pillow. Mouthful of linen, he splutters indignantly before finding his voice again.

“Oh, it is _on!_ ” Colin rumbled menacingly, forcing his voice as low as it would go, shooting him a piercing look through his eyelashes. Bradley merely laughs at him.

“Do your worse, _Morgan_.” He growls back and wrenches the pillow Colin used earlier out of his hands, leaving him defenceless. Mercilessly, Bradley pummels the sides of his head with both pillows. Colin scrambles for the remaining pillow on the far side of the bed while beating Bradley off with his other arm. As soon as he grabs it, Colin uses it as a shield until Bradley gained enough confidence to kneel up on the bed, intending to use his girth to his advantage. Anticipating this, Colin chose this moment to strike back. He pushes up, off his haunches, forcing Bradley back down onto the bed. He threw himself over Bradley’s arms, pinning them to Bradley’s side with his chest momentarily, while he smushes his pillow into Bradley’s face. Colin’s advantage didn’t last for long and next second Bradley rolls them over, arm curled around Colin’s neck.

Now Bradley knelt over Colin, quickly gaining the upper hand by slinging his legs over him, straddling his stomach. He squishes both pillows in his hands to the sides of Colin’s face, squashing his face into a weird, forced pout. Bradley could not help but throw back his head with a burst of laughter at the sight. Once he had controlled himself, he leant down over Colin; head bowed close enough to feel Colin’s breathy pants.

“Do you submit?” he asks huskily, grinning devilishly. Colin realises that he was effectively trapped. Not that he was willing to admit defeat.

“I do not.” Colin states, determined. Bradley raises an eyebrow, lowering his head even more to press his nose to Colin’s compressed cheek.

“Don’t you now? Well I’d like to see you –”

Quick as a flash, Colin forces his head up through the suffocating pressure to capture Bradley’s lips in a kiss. He arches his body up closer to press against Bradley, sliding his tongue into Bradley’s already open mouth. Either Bradley was so shocked he could not react, or he could scarcely believe his luck. Either way, suddenly Colin is no longer enclosed in pillows. His arms are still pinned under Bradley’s thighs, but Bradley’s slackened grip allowed him to wrench them free with minor effort. Immediately, they wrap themselves in Bradley’s hair, fingers combing through the blonde locks. Finally Bradley seemed to have registered what was happening and curls his arms around Colin’s torso, pulling him to his chest. Deepening the kiss, tongues sliding over each other, both could not ignore the erections pressing against the clothing that imprisoned them.

There were too many clothes, too many barriers between their skin and each other. Desperately, reluctant to break away, Bradley shuffles down so that he was sitting on Colin’s hips. Colin hissed, feeling Bradley press down onto his straining cock, dragging against their jean-clad erections with maddening friction. Gritting his teeth he reaches down for Bradley’s fly and fumbles with the buttons. His mind is a fog of lust; thought unnecessary as all he wants is Bradley, naked, right the fuck now.

“Come ... the fuck... on,” Colin grunts impatiently, the buttons proved to be exceedingly troublesome to undo. Bradley wasn’t helping either, distracting him by leaning down and licking Colin’s earlobe, teeth raking over the shell of his ear, tongue ghosting the very tip. The sensation was driving Colin crazy, and he tilts his head over to press his own mouth to Bradley’s flesh, biting down on his collarbone. Tugging slightly at the skin, he bit his way along the smooth shoulder, grunting as he felt Bradley rubbing against his still clothed crotch.

Bradley moans at every touch, breathing hotly into the crook of Colin’s neck, licking every exposed expanse of skin. He wants more though, frustrated with their lack of nakedness. Shoving Colin back onto the bed, he forced his shirt up, bunching it under Colin’s armpits. Bradley lets out a short hum of approval, bending to suck one of Colin’s nipples, teeth pinching into the skin.

“God – Bradley! Fuck yes, just – that!” Colin gasps, hands fisting into Bradley’s own shirt. He had abandoned Bradley’s jeans for the moment, instead wrenching the shirt over his head and throwing it to a far corner of the room. His own shirt soon follows. Hands ran over the expanse of muscles, nails scraping over the bumps of bones and gripping at the flesh as Bradley continued to do those wonderful things with his tongue. Not only had his nipples both been heartily ravished, but Bradley was moving down his ribcage, biting and suckling on the flesh with increasing desperation.

Arching under the touch, Colin heard himself babble a string of incoherent nonsense, gripping tight to Bradley’s shoulders. They rock together, hips thrusting against each other, desperate for friction.

“Bradley – Bradley, wait one sec,” Colin gasps some moments later. Bradley continues to run his tongue over the bite mark he had just created, fingers working both of Colin’s nipples, causing Colin to writhe under him. Letting out a long moan, Colin forces himself to take several deep, steadying his erratic breaths before he tried again.

“Bradley, I want – I want you. Now. No fucking clothes,” he manages to gasp, pushing back with his grip on Bradley’s shoulders. Bradley’s gaze does not leave his chest, pupils blown, eyeing each of the marks _he_ had imprinted on the beautiful white skin. He does move his hands however, working Colin’s zip open. Too impatient to wait for Colin to undo his own zipper, Bradley wrenches the jeans down the thin hips just enough to finally expose Colin’s leaking erection.

Moments later, Colin finally manages to undo Bradley’s fly, pushing away the fabric and grasping Bradley’s cock in his waiting hands. It was pulsating heat in his palm, and he immediately begins to jerk him at a brutal pace. Likewise, Bradley fists Colin in desperation, grinding down into Colin’s hand. Bradley watches Colin’s reactions greedily, drinking in the sight of Colin flushed beneath him, breath coming in ragged gasps, silently mouthing “ _god ... **yes**_ ”.

It doesn’t take long before Bradley can feel his climax approaching. Colin is the same, his strokes faltering whilst becoming even more insistent, and grip on his hip tight enough to bruise. Slowing, Bradley leans down, brushing his hypersensitive chest against Colin’s, nipping at the flushed expanse of neck. Bradley presses his lips against Colin’s ear and breaths wetly, voice throaty with desire.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Colin’s sharp intake of breath is followed by one hand squeezing his hip, the other his cock that is still being fisted clumsily.

“Are you, you want – is that ok?” Colin chokes out, heart thudding wildly. Bradley just nodded, coherence beyond him. Heart thudding wildly, Colin tried to assemble his thoughts so that he could ask the crucial question, “Have you ever, erm, done this before?”  
Bradley let out a short bark of breathless laughter. He nods awkwardly, pushing distractedly at Colin’s hands, moving them away from his body.

“There’s lube and condoms in that drawer,” Bradley gasps, jerking his hand toward the bedside table. Colin has to close his eyes for a moment, steadying himself, for the thought of Bradley having been prepared for a situation like this was more erotic to him than he had ever thought possible. Bradley rolls off him as Colin reaches over to the drawer, forcing it open and fumbling inside with a shaking hand. His fingers manage to grasp a small bottle of lube and one of the condoms. Extracting his hand, he rolls back toward Bradley, unable to repress the soft throaty moan at the sight of Bradley. He had settled back against the wooden headboard, pillows propping him up, feet planted firmly on the bed and knees spread widely, offering himself expectantly. Colin took a moment to admire the sight of Bradley’s glorious body, positioned in tangible desire before him.

Patience was not one of Bradley’s strongest virtues however, and he began rocking his hips slowly, whining in a way that Colin could only interpret as _get the fuck over here – now!_ He dived toward Bradley’s spread legs, leaning over his chest to capture his mouth in a wet, sloppy kiss. As their mouths moved in a clash of teeth and tongues, he pops the cap on the lube. Slicking it onto his fingers, Colin immediately pressing his dripping fingers to Bradley’s waiting entrance. Bradley hisses into Colin’s mouth as the cold digits circle his puckering hole once before pressing in.

“Ngggh, yes ... gah,” Bradley gasps intelligently, head falling to smack back against the wood. He grabbed blindly at one of the pillows, drawing it to his side as the other hand reached up to grip tightly at the edge of the headboard. He was trying desperately to keep himself grounded, to allow Colin to loosen him up first. However he was nearly delirious with lust, at finally having Colin touch him like this. Colin worked quickly, working his fingers inside of Bradley before slipping in another, scissoring against the tight muscles. Before long he had three working inside Bradley, skilfully dragging over his insides. Bradley was thrusting toward Colin’s stomach and grinding down on Colin’s hand, rocking faster and rapidly becoming more desperate. Colin could take no more and withdrew his fingers. Bradley whimpers at the loss, but Colin is already ripping the condom packet open and rolling it on himself. Snatching up the lube, he pops it open once again and clumsily pours it onto his throbbing, eager cock.

Once he was ready, Colin positioned himself at Bradley’s entrance, who stops his writhing and whining immediately. He grips at his pillow and headboard tightly, forcing himself to still at the nudge of Colin’s head against his arsehole. Colin guided his cock in, pausing to allow the tight ring of muscles to adjust, with just the head buried in that enclosed, tight passage. Bradley chokes off a cry by jamming the pillow corner against his mouth, other hand gripping the headboard as though it were his only anchor to the world. He continues to press in slowly; ignoring Bradley’s keening gasps and moaning. Before long though he is completely encased inside Bradley, who is already grinding down on him, greedily swallowing him further.

Drawing back, Colin thrusts forcefully back into Bradley, already close to the edge, setting a fast pace at once. He pounds into Bradley, who meets his plunges with force of his own, occasionally tightening his sphincter muscles around Colin in a way that explodes lust in his veins, dragging desperate, guttural moans from his throat. Within minutes Colin knows he is close and removes one of his hands from where they grip tightly on Bradley’s hips, to drag his fingers over to the leaking cock, twitching with each swing of their hips. Pressing his thumb over the tip, he wraps his hand tightly around him and pumps Bradley in time with their thrusts. Neither can last very long after that.

Bradley is the first to climax, twisting his head and burying it in the pillow, crying out Colin’s name. As the first white strings spurt onto his chest and over Colin’s hand, he bites down on the pillow, still undulating on Colin’s cock until he was completely spent. The tightening of Bradley’s passage in his release was Colin’s final trigger; with one last, deep thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside Bradley, shaking and shouting as he came. As his vision refocused and the last drop of semen had shot into the condom, Colin collapsed onto Bradley’s chest. Snuggling into the crook of his neck, Colin presses lazy, open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone, the salty tang welcome on his tongue. Bradley stiffly lowers his arm from where it had, until now, gripped the headboard, to curl around Colin’s shoulders.

As their breathing slows, Bradley gently rolls Colin off him so that they lay side-by-side. Bradley leans over to press his lips to Colin’s before rolling back to face the ceiling.

“Looks like I win after all.” Colin smirks across to Bradley, eyebrows waggling. Bradley looks back over at him and scoffs, rolling his eyes. Deftly shoving Colin off the bed with one hand, he turns over to grin down at Colin sprawled naked on the floor.

“I think we both won, in the end.”


End file.
